1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication control device, a terminal device, a radio communication system, a radio communication method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in order for a terminal device such as a cell phone to perform high speed radio communication, an indoor small base station (hereinafter, referred to as a femtocell base station) has been put to practical use. The femtocell base station is a base station which communicates with terminal devices in the coverage narrower than that of the conventional base station, and relays the access to the Internet through a broadband line (hereinafter, referred to as a BB line) such as an asymmetric digital subscriber line (ADSL), a fiber to the home (FTTH) or a cable television (CATV). For example, such femtocell base station is disclosed in International Publication No. 2006/54341.
In the Internet access using the femtocell base station, since the distance between the femtocell base station and a cell phone is short, the signal-to-noise ratio in radio communication is increased. Furthermore, since the coverage is narrow, the number of other terminal devices sharing radio resources in the same femtocell base station is small. Consequently, it is possible to achieve high throughput as compared with the conventional Internet access in which a bottleneck frequently occurs in radio communication between a terminal device and a base station for a macrocell and the like.
Herein, the femtocell base station accesses a gateway apparatus of a core network through the BB line. Only a terminal device of a user having contracted with a communication provider operating the core network can access the core network via the femtocell base station and the gateway apparatus.
Furthermore, there are a plurality of core networks operated by other communication providers. Therefore, a terminal device of a user having contracted with another communication provider different from a communication provider operating a core network accessible by the femtocell base station through a gateway apparatus may be in the coverage of the femtocell base station.
In such a case, since the terminal device of the user having contracted with the other communication provider do not use the femtocell base station, the terminal device uses a base station such as macrocell base station other than the femtocell base station or separately uses a femtocell base station for the other communication provider.